


1D One Shots

by rusherNparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of (hopefully) good one shots. If you're reading I hope you enjoy them and please leave me comments if you do or do not! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Me Up | LT

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I am back with more one shots!! I've decided to create a book (?) of the 1D one shots I will be posting. I don't exactly have a set time of when I will be posting these just because I don't know when the inspiration will hit me or if I will get requests. Anyways on the topic of requests, if any of you have any that you would like me to do on any of the 1D boys please message them to me! I will try my very best to write them to the best of my ability and as quick as I can. I hope you enjoy this one shot; please comment if you do or even if you don't please comment as well. Thank you!! (: xx

OC wakes up to her boyfriend in the perfect way. 

 

I could feel the warmth of the sun shining on my face from the space between the curtains. Squinting I rubbed my eyes and shivered from the lack of blankets covering my body. I glanced around the room to find that I was not in my room or bed but in Louis', my boyfriend. I carefully tried to shift my body so I could get up and close the curtains without waking him.

As I began to release Louis' tattoo clad arms from around me they tightened their grip and pulled me back down to the bed. After a few minutes, I could finally slip out of their grasp. I picked up his white button down off the floor and put it on, buttoning it up almost all the way to the top besides 2 buttons. I walked over to the window and as I began to shut the curtains I heard him groan sleepily.

I cringed knowing that I had woken him. He slowly opened his cyan blue eyes and gave me a small smile when he noticed me by the window. He squinted his eyes from the light before speaking, 

"Come back to bed."

His voice was low and husky from just waking up, his accent more prominent. A shiver ran down my spine from the sound of it; I loved his morning voice. He outstretched an arm across the bed towards me and gazed at me pleadingly with a look of a begging puppy dog. I smiled at him and shook my head; he knew I couldn't refuse him when he gave me puppy dog eyes. I smoothed the shirt on my body before walking back towards the bed and lying back down next to him.

He watched me for a moment before leaning over my body and slowly unbuttoning his shirt I was wearing, his eyes never leaving mine. My cheeks flushed a light shade of pink when he unbuttoned the last button and gently pulled the shirt away from my bare body. He tossed the shirt onto the floor near the bed and gently placed a kiss to my forehead before returning to his original position, pulling my body against his.

I turned over on my side, now facing him, to notice his eyes were shut again. It was still early for him to wake up and I knew he loved his sleep. When he was asleep again, I observed how peaceful his face looked. His light brunette hair was pushed back messily, away from is face. His stunning blue eyes were hidden behind his eyelids and his long lashes were just barely resting on his cheeks. 

Scarce amounts of facial hair were found on jawline, chin, and upper lip. I loved the feel of it brushing against my cheeks when he kissed me. My gaze travelled down to his lips. They were in a relaxed pout and looked as soft and pink as ever. My eyes shifted down towards his chest and lower torso which was partially covered by the sheets and duvet.

A few tattoos could be found near his collarbone and pectoral on the soft, tan skin but most of them were on his arms. I wasn't a huge fan of tattoos but on him they looked like art. By the time my eyes reached his face again, his were already open, gazing back at me with a small smirk on his lips.

"Staring again, love?" He teasingly questioned me.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, hiding my face in my pillow as the rosy pink returned to my cheeks. He chuckled at my reaction and placed a kiss on my right hand that wasn't under the pillow. I lifted my head away from the pillow and smiled at him. I loved hearing him laugh. His eyes met mine and I leaned over to press my lips to his. He gently kissed me back and pulled my body closer to him until I was lying on top of him.

I smiled into the kiss and ran my fingers through his bedhead before breaking the kiss.

"Good morning." I said before pecking his nose.

He pushed his face into my neck, his voice mumbled,

"'Morning.."

I giggled when I felt the vibrations on my neck. I felt him smile as he placed a feather light kiss to my neck. I layed my head on his chest, tracing his 78 and It Is What It Is tattoos with my index finger. 

"How do pancakes sound for breakfast?" I asked as I noticed he's shut his eyes again.

He nodded his head in reply, not opening his eyes. I grinned widely,

"You're going to have to get up and help me if you want any, sleepy head."

I quickly placed a kiss to his lips before getting out of bed, re-buttoning his shirt I was wearing and sitting back down on the corner of the bed. I bit my lip to hold back my laugh as I pulled the sheets away from his body. He groaned and wrapped his arms around his body. I laughed as I playfully pushed his shoulder,

"C'mon! Up!"

He groaned in reply before finally sitting up and getting out of bed. He walked a fair distance away from the bed before reaching down to grab his boxers. As he put them on, I noticed a few scratch marks near his shoulder blades. Looking down towards the floor I bit my lip realizing they must've been from last night. As he left the bedroom, I stayed sat on the bed thinking about how lucky I was to have him.

He was always so sweet to me and the people he loved and he could always make me laugh even if I was in the worst mood. Though sometimes he could be a huge pain-

"C'mon love, I thought we were making breakfast!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes before getting up to join him in the kitchen.

"Coming Lou!" I yelled back from the bedroom.

There could not have been a better way to wake up.


	2. Life In Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFC spends time with Zayn in his garage while he's spray painting. Just a generally fluffy one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am back with another one shot that I hope you all will like. This is a request from @constancehainesashes , so I really hope you enjoy this one shot and thank you for your request! :)
> 
> Same deal with the last one shot, please, please comment below with your opinions on the one shot or if you have a request for a one shot I could write. Both are very much appreciated, so please don't be shy! :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! xx

I kicked a stone down a distance in front of me as I walked down the sidewalk. I was on my way to my boyfriend Zayn’s house that I haven’t seen in a few weeks. I’d just been on a trip with one of my good friends to Rome and was gone about a week and a half. 

I walked up the pathway to the front of his house, knocking softly on the front door before taking a step back. We had texted earlier about me coming over to hang out for a while at his house so I was confused when he didn’t answer the door. I sat down on one of the steps and sent him a message letting him know I had arrived. 

After waiting a few minutes and getting no response, I walked around to the other side of the house to the only other place I knew he could be. The garage, probably working on some art. Whenever Zayn got the chance to go home or had some free time, he would always spend part of it working on some spray paint art. He often had a posters set up in the garage or he would be inside in the spare room he used to paint the walls. His art was something that was always really special to him and he was definitely gifted. 

When I got to the entrance of the garage, I found him standing in front of one of his new creations. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as his golden brown eyes scanned the rows of spray cans, trying to decide what color to use next. A respirator covered the rest of his face, one he only seemed to use when he was doing extensive painting. His hair was messy but it was obvious he had added a small amount of product to have it stay in place. 

I carefully stepped into the garage and crouched down near the cans, carefully observing them as I waited for him to notice my presence. 

“I particularly like the dark blue, but that’s just me.” I said, smiling when his head snapped up in surprise to look at me. 

He quickly removed the respirator and pulled me into a hug, burrowing his face into the side of my neck. 

“Hi, love..” He mumbled, his lips barely brushing against my neck as he spoke. 

I pulled back from the hug and placed my arms around his neck, my eyes searching his face. He softly smiled before slowly lowering his head to my level and pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, my hands moving up to play with the small stands of dark hair on the back of his neck. His lips felt warm and soft against mine as I continued to kiss him for a few moments, the chilly air coming into the garage now forgotten. 

He slowly pulled away from the kiss, my eyes still shut as he gently placed butterfly kisses over my cheeks, nose, and eyelids. I giggled and turned my face slightly when his scruff ran across my cheeks, softly scratching my skin. He laughed softly and pulled back, moving over to my side and wrapping his arm around of my shoulders. 

“So what do you think of this one?” He asked, motioning to the board in front of us he had been working on.

“I really like it; I love all the bright colors on it.” I reply, looking up at him to see his smile grow.

“It’s good, yeah?” He grinned and grabbed the can of dark blue spray paint, giving it a few shakes before adding some to the bright cartoon characters.

I sat down on one of the fold up chairs towards the edge of the garage as I watched him add the color. 

“So c’mon, tell me. How was Rome?” He questioned as he selected the white can and added some to the edges. 

“It was amazing, I took so many pictures! I’ll have to show you ‘em later.” I replied and pulled the sleeves of my shirt down to cover my hands as shiver went down my body from the air temperature.

He nodded his head as I continued to tell him some of the things Anna and I did when we were there. When he had decided he was finished with his painting, he walked back over near me. He removed his faded jean jacket he was wearing and carefully laid it across my shoulders. His jacket smelled of cigarettes and his cologne, two of my now favorite smells. 

My cheeks started to heat up when I noticed he was only left in a black tank and I could see the array of ink he had going from his shoulder down his right arm. He smirked when he noticed me staring at him and grabbed my hands, helping me stand from the chair. He spun me in a small circle before pulling me close to him and kissing me again. My hands immediately went to rest on his torso, my fingers gripping his shirt. 

He slowly walked me backwards as he continued to kiss me until my back gently hit one of the walls in the garage. I let out a soft whimper when he brought one of his hands up to tangle in my hair. His tongue softly rubbed against my bottom lip and I immediately allowed him access into my mouth. It had been too long since I had kissed him like this and I was way too impatient for teasing. 

His lips pulled away from mine and moved to my neck, placing small kisses as he went down. 

I laughed softly and moved my hands to the back of his neck, “I love you, Z.” 

I felt him let out a small growl when I gently tugged on his hair, “Love you too.” He mumbled, his accent sounding raspy and more pronounced. 

Shivers ran down my spine when I heard him say that, my eyes beginning to flutter shut. Whenever Zayn and I kissed, it felt like we were the only two people in the world; like everything was black and white and we were the only things in color. It was how I felt right now and I wouldn’t change that for anything.


End file.
